


Letting Go

by Cardinal_Daughter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal_Daughter/pseuds/Cardinal_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the only choice left is to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given to me by my husband. He wanted something in which Rumple failed to restore Belle's memories and she ends up falling in love with someone else.
> 
> I'm so sorry. 
> 
> I hate myself just as much as you do, trust me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.

He had failed. It was something he hadn't wanted to admit, but it was becoming more and more clear. She didn't remember him. She'd been taken care of while he was gone - the Charming's had taken his threat seriously - but she wasn't better. She had finally accepted that her name was Belle and that she lived and worked in the library, but nothing could convince her that the man with the cane and the cup could have been her lover. 

Dr. Whale had discharged her while Gold had been away, and with the help of Ruby, Mary Margaret and David she slowly began making her way back into a home that wasn't familiar and a job she didn't know how to do. They'd explained everything to her, all kindness and patience, and Belle, always a fast learner even if she wasn't herself, began to pick up the pieces of the life that was apparently hers. 

When Mr. Gold returned, he'd gone straight to Ruby, and asked her for an update on his True Love.

"She's adjusting," Ruby says gently as she pours Gold a cup of hot coffee, "But she doesn't remember anything really. She's accepting some of what she's been told, but she's convinced that she doesn't know you." 

"I see," Gold said as he let his head hang. Ruby reached over and took one of his hands in hers. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I really, really am." 

Gold remained silent and Ruby left him be. 

***  
Belle, as prescribed by Dr. Whale, began to visit Dr. Hopper twice a week. Having the memory of being an experienced therapist, and remembering just how he'd dealt with Henry during the Curse, though their roles had been reversed, Archie knew he had to approach things with Belle very carefully. He told her she could tell him anything, and that he wasn't going to try to force her to remember. They would just talk. He would answer any questions she had and in time, if her memory was meant to return, it would. This made Belle relax, and she began to open up to him, her curious nature a part of her no matter who she thought she was. 

She never mentioned Mr. Gold.

She did, however, begin looking forward to her sessions with Archie and would even seek him out in between times. Archie welcomed her with a smile whenever she came by, and it was becoming obvious to everyone in Storybrooke that Belle was developing feelings for the former cricket. Archie was aware as well, but kept things as professional as he could. Under other circumstances, he would have welcomed this sort of thing. But this was Belle, and she was another's True Love. Despite knowing this, Archie was a lonely man, and so he decided there was nothing wrong with at least befriending the girl, because he knew he made her feel safe, and if that was what she needed to get better, he would be there for her. 

Sessions with Archie quickly transitioned from his claustrophobic office (Belle's words, not his) to more open spaces. The park, the diner, anywhere that Belle felt at ease was where they held their sessions and Archie felt she was making progress. He'd briefly met Belle when she'd rescued him from Hook's ship and so he knew what this girl was like- brave and fierce- not the timid and skittish thing that had knocked on his door for her appointment two months before. She was blooming into that woman again, her smile becoming more genuine, her steps more sure. Archie took a bit of pride at knowing he was finally helping someone, but every time he saw Gold look at her with painful longing, he wondered if he really was helping anyone. 

He was dwelling on those thoughts when there was a sudden, sharp knock on his door. He rose, half expecting it to be Belle, but was surprised to see Rumplestiltskin standing rigidly on the other side, looking just as broken as he had when he'd asked Archie what to do about reconciling with his son. 

"Mr. Gold," Archie said gently, "What can I do for you?" He moved aside and allowed Gold to come in, and Archie couldn't help but notice his gait seemed heavier than usual. 

"I want you to call Belle after I leave, and ask her out on a date." Gold said, getting straight to the point. 

"Pursuing a relationship with a client is against regulations," Archie stated automatically. 

"And we both know that she's not really your patient, Cricket," Rumple countered. 

"As far as she knows, she is," Archie stated. 

Gold sighed and plopped down onto Archie's couch in an undignified manner. 

"Look," Gold sighed, resigned. "She doesn't want me," he said, placing a hand to his chest. Then pointing to Archie, he added, "She wants you." Archie didn't miss the anguish in Gold's voice. Gold stood, and began to pace. "I want what's best for Belle. I want her to be happy and right now," Gold stopped and looked to Archie, "You're what makes her happy. I've seen it. You have your sessions in broad daylight, and I've seen the way she lights up when she's with you. She's happier and more at ease around you. So take her out. Hold her hand, hug her, kiss her," Gold winced at his own words but continued, "And maybe she'll remember. Maybe she won't. All I know is that she doesn't want me so I have to stay away. If I don't, I'll just ruin things even more than I already have- and I've ruined so much." 

He approached Archie and placed a hand on his shoulder. He said, "I know I've never done anything to make you inclined to help me, but I need you to do this. For her. Please." 

Archie understood at that moment just how much this meant to Gold, and sighed, "Okay." Gold removed his hand. Feeling a sense of accomplishment mixed with utter despair, Gold mumbled, "All right," then shifted and began to walk toward the door. He placed a hand on the knob, then turned slightly back toward Archie. "Does she ever mention me?" He asked, and the sorrow in his voice nearly made Archie choke. 

"So-sometimes," he whispered. Mr. Gold nodded, opened the door, and left. 

Archie sank onto the couch and removed his glasses. Pressing his fingers to his temple, he sighed. He felt bad for lying – Belle still refused to talk about him - but it was what Rumplestiltskin needed to hear. He waited a moment before, defeated, he moved to his desk and picked up his phone. He dialed a number, then held it up to his ear and after a few moments, Belle's voice exclaimed, "Hello, Dr. Hopper!" 

"Good afternoon, Belle," he said cheerfully despite feeling absolutely wretched. 

"What can I do for you?" She asked pleasantly, and Archie wanted to reach through the phone and shake her; tell her that Gold was her true love and that she needed to stop avoiding him and just accept it. Instead he asked, "I was wondering if you would permit me to take you out to dinner tonight? Not as a session but as a-- as a date?" 

There was a brief pause on the other end before Belle replied sweetly, "That would be wonderful."

End.


End file.
